


Pink

by cherryvanilla



Category: West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold drinks and hot sweaters. Or, a post-ep to "Process Stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

Flash of a smile. "You look awfully nice in that sweater, CJ."

"You look awfully nice when you're not on Josh's arm, Amy."

Quirk of an eyebrow. "Just how much have you had to drink, Ms. Cregg?"

"Far beyond my limit. Am I flirting?"

Curvature of lips. "Yes."

"Dammit."

Bright eyes as she moves closer, hand coming to rest on the soft material, palm flat between CJ's breasts. "I'm not complaining."

Later, after her hand has slid beneath it and she's licked all that it touched and beyond, she amends that CJ looks awfully nice out of that sweater, as well.

[end]


End file.
